Greek and Roman Crossover/Phase Four Event/Ethan/Logan vs. Abe and Kendra
Match between User:Hydrocarbon1997/Ethan Barnes, User:DrXax/Logan Havock against User:JayeTheMofo/Kendra and User:Furoris/Abraham. Pre Fight Set-Up Any non fighting banter between characters if you have any, sort of how like on CHBRP Wiki they do when they first enter an Arena. The Fight Ethan: He groans as he walks up a large mountain with Logan, clad in a leather vest and boots. His main weapon is his Imperial Gold Gladius, sheathed away for him to draw at any time. The surrounding area was surrounded by smaller mountains, caves and small canyons. No water sources could be seen. Fortunately for his ally, it was quite early in the morning. “Keep your guard up..” He warned as he looked around. Logan: His right hand is clenched around the golden sphere where his Spatha and Shield are concealed, ready to use them at any second. He is looking everywhere for any sign of danger as they walked. His heart pumps fast, probably due to the adrenaline pumping through his veins, maybe just because it was the early morning. He still doesn't trust his team-mate just yet, but as far as Logan know's, it's better to at least have someone to fight along with than stand only for himself. "I know." he replies, not in a rude way, but definitely not in the nicest way possible. He looks at the cloudless sky and then his gaze lands on his path, letting out a heavy sigh while keeping the hike. Kendra: Kendra walked way behind them up the mountain. She was armed enough to cover the most vulnerable parts, but at the same time, it was light enough for her to make easy movements. Kendra's eyes scanned the place, looking for water, hoping to find it. She awaited her Greek ally, adrenaline already running inside here. Time to show these bloody romans how Greeks truly are. She thought angrily. Her hand was gripping her necklace charm, ready to pull on it if someone attacked her. OOC Communication Going to be inactive a couple of days, need to ask for clarification on a post, post any ooc stuff here so that it doesn't break up the flow of the in character fight. Judging/Scores }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Judging Criteria |-style="radius:1000px;" | Total possible points 300, 3 judges *'Fairness to your partner:' 1 to 25 points, Are you godmodding your own team-mate, are you acknowledging their posts, etc. *'Teamwork:' 1 to 25 points, You may not think it's clear from an rp how much ooc effort was put into it, but sometimes it can be painfully obvious that the users were not at all in sync on any level. *'Creativity:' 1 to 25 points, How creative are you and your team-mate being. Are you using more than just powers and weapons. However, there is a flip side to this, are you being too foofy and not constructive enough. Using lots of pretty adjectives and colourful big words does not win you the fight, you have to be both creative and realistic/constructive. *'Balance:' 1 to 25 points, Are your posts balanced? This could be achieved in a few ways. Perhaps one team-member stays on offence and the other on defence. Perhaps you switch back and forth evenly. What are you both relying on. If you are working together you should be in sync and fine balance between what you both are doing. (15 points will be deducted from a team's scores if a user doesn't get at least 6 posts) |} |} Category:Phase Four Crossover Fights Category:Hydrocarbon1997 Category:DrXax Category:JayeTheMofo Category:Furoris